A social network may include entities, such as insurance agents and potential customers. Moreover, the entities may be “linked” to other entities that, in turn, may be linked to still other entities. Social network entities may be “linked,” for example, if they are friends or contacts on a social networking web site. Such social networks are an increasing popular way for people to communicate and exchange information with friends (and friends of friends, etc.). For example, an entity might post or otherwise display information about his or her current activities or interests to be automatically distributed to other entities in the social network (e.g., in accordance with the pre-established links).
In some cases, an insurance agent may be interested in distributing information associated with insurance products or services. For example, an insurance agent might be interested in letting potential clients know that he or she will be at a particular location (e.g., a local coffee shop) at a particular date and time in connection with a sponsored event. It can be difficult, however, to manually distribute such information, especially when a substantial number of potential clients and/or different social networks are involved.
It would be desirable to provide systems and methods to distribute information, including information associated with insurance products and services, by leveraging existing social networks.